This invention relates to mobile structures that may include an antenna pole for positioning a cellular telephone antenna that may be used for transmitting and receiving electromagnetic signals. The new structure may have a base with an attached pole and cellular telephone antenna element that is sized and ballasted to support the structure in a free standing manner in foreseeable wind and other environmental force conditions.
Various temporarily erected and movable structures may be used to position transmitting and receiving antennas at desired locations in an elevated position until a more permanent location and structure may be located. This may be particularly true in a rapidly growing industry such as the cellular telephone business that may be constantly locating new antenna sites. A temporary site may require an antenna height of 60 feet in a location that may be a parking lot, an existing ground site or other existing location that has space to temporarily place an antenna. Currently used structures for antennas generally require guy wires or cables, horizontal extending support legs or arms, or other like add on elements to support a temporary 60 foot elevated antenna. While temporary lighting structures may also be known, these apparatus may not be structured for a 60 foot elevated element without extra support structural elements.